Pieces of My Heart
by Shinningfriendship
Summary: A new member joins the Fairytail Guild. She is a celestial wizard just like Lucy & they both encounter each other in second day the new girl joins. As soon as she lays her eyes in Natsu Dragneel, she becomes a little interested! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up the next morning smiling myself awake. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that today was going to be great. I slipped out from underneath my heavy quilt and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I let my hair out of the messy bun and undressed.

(After the shower)

I brushed my wet hair that clung to my bare skin.

"Hm... what am I going to wear today…" I asked myself as I began to brush my teeth. I thought about the job I worked at. I'm a waitress at this Asian restaurant and I enjoy it a lot besides when I get the same perves over and over again to take their orders. They always ask for me to be there waitress and every time I see them; I roll my eyes in disgust. They always flirt with me and it gets quite annoying. There's three of them, one Nikko, two Sahwi, and three Chaung. There not bad looking at all, they get any girl they want. Besides me of course and that's what pisses them off. It's never going to happen and matter of fact, I've been thinking about quitting my job and possibly joining Fairytail. Fairytail is a guild with powerful wizards who obtain magic. I don't have that kind of magical power but I have celestial keys locked away in a safe. My father passed them down to me and I never really understood the meaning of him giving me six useless looking keys. But after studying and doing major research on the treasure, I found out that they hold celestial creatures. You summon them by calling out the name of the creature to unlock the gate. I opened the gates of a few. But the only one I found interest in was the dragon boy. He was so adorable.

"You know what, I'm joining Fairytail." I said proudly lifting up my chin. I quickly got dressed in a cute red and white belly shirt and into jean shorts that when to my belly button. I slicked back my long brown hair in a high ponytail. I saw my green eyes glitter in the mirror. A smile crept across my lips. On my way out of my apartment door, I grabbed my purse and celestial keys I had hanging up on my key ring.

"First to the restaurant and then to Fairytail." I noted to myself. On my way to the restaurant, I looked at my watch and it read _9:30 am_. I usually would be at work by 9:15 but I guess I lost track of time.

I was finally in the entrance of the building.

"Whelp… here I am…" I let out a sigh and opened the door to go inside.

"Your late!" My master called out to me.

"If you want to continue to work here, you can't keep showing up late." He regarded.

"Yes, I'm sorry sir. But I came in late to talk to you about something." I said looking at my feet. I walked to the front counter and set an elbow down and inched closer to his face.

"I found a new job." I whispered. He bugged his eyes at me. I backed away.

"Sir, it's not that you don't pay me enough it's just…I've been working here for 4 years and I want to try something new." I didn't want to disappoint him at all but he seemed pretty concerned about the idea of me quitting my job. He sighed and looked down at his hand that was resting the counter.

"May I ask what job that you are going to be doing." Without hesitation I answered.

"Fairytail." He dropped his mouth open.

"You know dear, that's for wizards with powers right?" I nodded my head quickly and pulled out my celestial keys. He stared at them amazed.

"My dad left these for me." I said smiling at him.

"I can't believe he kept this from me. Well, I hope you get admitted into their guild. You know, it's the strongest guild around so be careful Lexy." I smiled when he mentioned my name.

"Hai sa!" (Yes, sir) I waved at him and said my goodbyes to everyone and was on my way to Fairytail.

On the way there, to my surprise I ran into the three stupid idiots. _'Great… why did I have to run into these perves right here and right now?'_

"Hey! Look who it is!" _'Crap they saw me…'_ I turned around and walked in the other direction.

"Sexy! Why are you walking away from me?" Sahwi grabbed my wrist and sharply turned me around to face all three of them. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm busy… what is it?" I asked a bit rudely. He frowned at me.

"What's up with the attitude?" He said in a sassy tone and laughed.

"Nothing you're just in my way. I'm heading somewhere important." I said pushing him aside a little bit with my shoulder so I can walk pass them. I was shocked when they just let me go. Usually they would huddle up with me in the middle and start touching me but thank god that wasn't the case today. I sighed in relief.

(At the guild)

I stared at the enormous building that stood before me. _'Here I am. Finally… it took me long enough.'_ I took a step forward and pushed open the wooden door. The air violently blew into my hair causing my ponytail to fall out of the elastic hair tie. I didn't realize my hair fell until my ends tickled my back. Everyone was staring at.

"Who's that chick?" Someone asked.

"I don't know but she's incredibly hot!" I heard another person say faintly.

"H-hi. I want to join this guild. Is there any way I can do that?" I asked shyly and grabbed my arm. My face began to feel warm. _'Great, don't blush. Just act normal. You got this.'_

"Well hello! Welcome to Fairytail. I'm so glad you decided to join! We all love having new members." A beautiful girl with long white hair called out to me from behind the bar. I wanted to walk over to greet her but my feet were glued to the ground.

"Come over here! Don't be shy!" She giggled. I hesitated before proceeding on.

"O-okay." I managed to unglue my feet to make my way over to the lady. I decided to try my best to ignore the stares that hit me like bullets. I was startled when someone came up next to me and wrapped their arm around my shoulders.

"Oi! How's it going cutie?" It was a man with long black hair with piercings that lined on his ear and nose. He smelt of alcohol.

"Get off the poor girl!" I heard some other girl shout out from behind me. She walked up to me and grabbed the guy off of me and sat him down on the ground.

"Sorry about that! He's a handful. Anyway, I'm Levy." She said giving me a warm welcoming smile.

"I'm Lexy. I would like to join this guild." I said giving her a smile back. She just looked at me.

"What's your special power?" She asked curiously. I pulled out my celestial keys and jiggled them a little in the air. Her eyes bugged.

"Woah! A celestial wizard?!" She asked excitedly. I giggled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She laughed.

"Oh nothing! There's another girl here too that is also a celestial wizard and she happens to be my best friend!" Levy smiled and I blushed. My smile widened.

"Really? When can I meet her?" I asked Levy. She frowned.

"She's on a job with Natsu, Happy, Erza and Grey. Sorry, they won't be back until tomorrow morning. But I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you though!" I looked at her.

"What's her name?" I asked not able to hold back my curiosity.

"Lucy." That name ringed a bell. It was weird because I used to be close friends with a girl named Lucy when I was younger. I'm 17 now so that makes it so long ago.

"Oh! Okay. I can't wait to meet her!" I said half-hearted. I looked at my watch at it said 1:30 pm. _'Damn… already?'_ I signed.

"Did you forget about me?!" I heard the white haired girl call out and giggle. I chuckled nervously.

"I got distracted sorry!" She gave me a smirk. _'What's with the face?'_ It kind of scared me.

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapters' bit short but I'll make the others longer! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't help but wonder. Why was she staring at me like that?

"Sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Mira-Jane. But please call me Mira. What's your name?" I blushed when she asked.

"Lexy…" I said without confidence. She smiled.

"Just as I thought." Huh? I was so confused. What is she talking about?

"Sorry," she laughed out loud.

"You must think I'm a freak or something, every once in a while, I would hear your name get brought up in this guild. We were all wondering who the other celestial wizard was. And with that said, Natsu and the others are on a job looking for _you._ " For me? I blushed.

"Lucy was the one who chose the job. You see over there," she pointed at a board full of papers that were thumbtacked to the wood surface. I nodded.

"That's how they chose their job." I took in everything she had just said.

"So I guess it's a coincidence to be here then while there looking for me?" I laughed at that. Wow what are the chances.

"Yep! This is great though! I am so glad you decided to join our guild. You'll love it here, we're like family." She winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I looked at my toes shyly.

"I'll let the others know that we found you." She said walking away to a back door that seemed to lead her the other side of the bar. I sat on a stool and placed my elbow on the cold glass counter and put my chin on my knuckles. _'Man, I hope I'm making the right choice about this…'_ I closed my eyes and thought about everything that just occurred. I opened my eyes to see Mira coming back from around the corner.

"There on our way back to the guild as we speak." She gave me a toothy grin.

"Looks like you'll be meeting them _today_ after all." Levy chuckled. This was great! I get to meet the other celestial wizard. I wonder what she's like and what she looks like and how old she is.

I got up from my seat and paced back and forth. _'What if they don't like me? What if Lucy doesn't like me? What if I don't like it here?'_ I bit on my finger nail.

"Hey what's the matter?" I looked at Levy to see her eyes slightly slanted in concern. My heart was racing so hard that I thought it was going to run away.

"Y-yeah. Just nervous is all." I said with my cheeks flushing. Levy giggled.

"Don't be nervous! They'll like you. I promise. Trust me, I was the same way when I first came here. Everyone is very nice!" Just the way she said that, took some weight off of my shoulders. When the guild doors opened I stopped pacing and stared at four figures and a flying figure that stood in the distance in the sunlight. Complete silence filled the hall. The only thing I heard was my heart pounding on my rib cage. _'Is it them? Is it Lucy and the others?'_ I need to stop overthinking things… I looked at my sweaty, trembling hands. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ My hair abruptly starting flapping away in the wind. A chill went down my spine as soon as the cool air hit surface of my skin causing goosebumps and hair to stand up on my arms. I needed to have the courage and confidence. That's right! I need to face my fears! Even though it was a really stupid one. I inhaled through my nose and balled both of fits. _'Alright now look up.'_ I looked up to see a beautiful girl with shoulder length blonde hair and on the side was a little section of hair tied in a blue ribbon. She was entering the guild smiling and blushing. I blushed, at her looks and her figure, wishing I had her shape. Following behind her was a blue cat with wings flying above her head smiling and eating fish. Following him, was another gorgeous girl with long red hair. She was wearing sliver plated armor and a mini blue skirt, following behind her was a good looking guy with blue shabby hair. It occurred kind of strange to me when I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his abs and a blue Fairytail symbol that stretched across his right peck. Following far behind the guy with blue hair, was another really good looking guy with pink hair. He was wearing a black vest that exposed his abs as well and I noticed he was wearing something around his neck. To me, it looked like an old scarf of some sort. He was pretty handsome when he gave people around him a smile. When I finally snapped back into reality, I noticed all five of the Fairytail wizards heading my way. I don't think either one noticed that I was standing and staring at them, with that being said, I turned around and sat at the bar on a stool.

Mira inched her face closer to mine.

"Hey, don't be scared. I know it's overwhelming at first but you'll hang in there. I promise." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Hey!" I heard a cute little voice say. I turned my head to see the girl with blonde hair giving me wide smile.

"Hi…" I said shyly. I scratched my cheek and puffed them in embarrassment.

"It's so wonderful to meet you! I really don't get to see much of my kind very often!" She retorted. I picked at me nail.

"Yeah. It seems really great here." I explained. She smiled.

"I'm glad you think that way. Sorry for not introducing myself." She put out a hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I looked at her fingers and took her hand to shake it and gave her a cheesy smile.

"I'm Lexy." I said, letting go of her grasp.

"Aye!" I heard a squeaky little voice. I turned my head to see a cute little kitty eating fish and smiling.

"Awww. How cute!" I said laughing nervously. Lucy rolled her eyes and whispered in my ear.

"He's a real pain the ass." I laughed aloud.

"Natsu! Lucy is being mean to me!" The little cat yelled.

"Shut up, cat!" He shook in fear and began to look sad.

"Sorry Lucy…" He said looking down at his fish.

"Welcome to Fairytail." I heard a deep female voice speak almost next to my ear. I snapped my head in the direction of the speaker to see the girl with long red hair smiling at me with her hands on her waist.

"T-thank you! I'm glad I'm here!" I said shakily.

"Happy knock it off!" I looked at Lucy and laughed because Happy was slapping her face with his fish.

"Natsu get your cat!"

"Fine. Why do you have to be so loud?" I saw the pink haired guy walk over to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy, stop being mean to Lucy." Lucy kicked Natsu in his face, which sent him flying in the air. I laughed.

"LEARN SOME RESPECT!" Lucy yelled. I haven't really smiled since the day my dad died. It's only been 3 years since he's passed away and some days, it feels like yesterday that it happened. It's the first time in a long time that I've felt this way. Everyone makes me so happy. I smiled to myself.

"You okay, Lexy?" I snapped my head up and blushed when I saw Erza asking me politely. I smiled with my teeth.

"Hai!" I said happily. I couldn't help it… I got up quietly from my seat and walked my way over to the big board that was full of jobs. I scanned the individual flyers.

"Hey Lexy! Come over here silly! You need your guild mark!" I turned around and shuffled my feet over to Mira.

"Where do you want it?" she closed her eyes and smiled at me. ' _Hmm… that was a good question.'_

"Here." I said pointing underneath my right wrist. She giggled and took out a stamp-like object and placed it over my wrist, exactly where I wanted it, and clicked a button at the top.

"There ya go! Your officially one of us! Awe look," she said pointing at my wrist and blushing.

"You have the same color guild mark as Natsu!" I blushed widely.

"Hey, Mira, what kind of job can I get?" I asked her. I really needed the money to pay for my apartment.

"I held this one just for you!" She grabbed out a flyer that said "CELESTIAL WIZARD NEEDED. REWARD: 200,000 YEN." I shook in excitement!

"Thank you so much!" I ran over to Lucy, waving the flyer in the air.

"Hey Lucy! I have a job for us! We can split the money!" I said giggling. When I approached her, she gently grabbed the paper from between my fingers.

"Holy crap! No way! This is too easy! Come on!" she said pulling on my arm.

"We'll be back later tonight guys! Catch ya later!" Lucy shouted at the guild.

"Hey! You're really thinking about leaving us behind? Not a chance! Come on Happy!" Natsu said running up behind us with Happy flying over his head.

"Aye sir!" I smiled at them.

"Me as well." I stopped running and waited for Erza.

"Gray you coming?" Natsu asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out. You guys have fun." I smiled and titled my head.

"Come on Lexy! You don't wanna get back tomorrow morning, do ya?" I turned around and faced Natsu. He held his hand out and smiled at me with his teeth. I blushed slightly and grabbed his hand.

"We can't do it without you." He chuckled at me. Tears prickled down my cheeks.

"Hai." I said nodding my head. Without any warning he pulled my hand and started running into the direction of the others.

(At the train station)

"Man! I'm getting sick just looking at it!" Natsu's gagged and grabbed his mouth.

"Hey, are you okay, you look a bit blue." I asked concerned.

"He has motion sickness. He's alright. It's typical Natsu." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Hmm…" I smiled to myself.

"Hey, how far away is this place?" Erza asked.

"3 hours I think. Not too sure but it's pretty far away." I sighed as I got onto the train.

"Man I'm exhausted…" I said to myself as I sat down on a seat. I propped my elbow on the window sill and stared out of the glass and my eye caught something in the distance. I gasped and my eyes bugged.

"Dad?" I said allowed staring at the man in disbelief. He's alive? No… that can't be! He died right before my eyes! How can he be standing there?

"Hey you good? You look as if you saw a ghost." Lucy pointed out. I looked at her.

"Yeah sorry… I thought…" I trailed off and looked back out of the window once more and saw him nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief. _'It's probably just my imagination…'_

"Never mind!" I grinned. I felt the train kick as it gassed up, ready to move out of the station. _'Here we go…'_

* * *

 **Man, I wonder... haha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On our way to the job, I fell asleep on the window. I woke up to the train abruptly stopping.

"Huh? What's happening?" I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window.

"Where are we?" We were nowhere. There were trees surrounding the train but that was it. No civilization anywhere. I raced my eyed to Lucy and the others and they were gone.

I stood up.

"Hey guys? Where are you?" I yelled silently so I didn't disturb the people around me. But that was weird, no one was around me either.

"Okay this is becoming weird. Stop playing around guys!" I said in slight frustration. I sighed and strolled my way over to the train door. I pushed it open with my palm but it didn't budge.

"Hey! What's going on?! Why can't I get out?" I tried opening it again with all my power but it still wouldn't open. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. _'What's happening? Why did the train stop? Where did everyone go?'_ I jumped back when I felt the door slide open slowly. _'A light?'_ I shielded my eyes from the light that covered the entire train door. When my eyes finally adjusted to the illumination, I silently stared into the distance.

"Dad?" I said aloud to myself. I saw a figure in the distance and I squinted at the shape.

"Lexy…" It was him! Definitely him!

"Dad!" Tears streamed down my rosy cheeks. I leaped forward off the train but something caught me before I had the chance.

"Dad! Wait I'm coming!" I cried and tried grabbing at him from afar. Something was holding me back and I couldn't break free.

"Lexy!" I gasped and my eyes bugged. Suddenly, the light disappeared and I was staring out of a moving train. The wind violently whipped my hair into my face and tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I looked down and saw a river flowing. _'A bridge?'_ The train was crossing over a wooden bridge. My mind went hazy and my legs gave out on me. I was falling out of the train into the lake that moved just below us.

"Lexy! Hey!" My body suddenly fell back. I groaned in pain when my back fell on something hard.

"You okay?" That was the sound of Natsu's voice. I didn't answer. Everything was falling apart on me right now. I can't… I just can't!

"DAD!" I screamed on the top of lungs, only hearing the echoes off the mountains passing by. I put my face into my hands and sobbed.

"Daddy…" I sniffled.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked quietly to myself. I felt someone hug me from behind.

"You almost jumped out." It was Natsu. He had his face buried in the arch of my back. I blushed.

"Natsu I'm sorry…" I looked around and saw a whole bunch of concerned and frightened faces.

I looked down at my fingers.

"What happened Lexy?" I looked at Lucy with puffy eyes.

"I-I don't know. I thought I saw my dad right over there." I said pointing out of the train into the forest which now surrounded us like before. They all looked in the direction where I was pointing, besides Natsu. He was laying on the ground with a blue face.

"I'm…so…sick…" Natsu gagged and covered his mouth.

"Are we there yet?" He said slurring his words. I smiled.

"I think we are." I sighed. Lucy walked over to Natsu and sat down next to him. _'There so cute.'_ I smiled shyly at the thought. Natsu looked up and gave me his famous smile. I smiled back and quickly looked away. _'What is this feeling?'_ I had no idea what I was getting myself into…

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

She was beautiful with her long brown hair and green eyes. So I couldn't help but smile at her. Lucy put her hand in my hair, it always relaxed me every time she did that. Especially now, that I have motion sickness.

"How are you feeling Natsu?" Lucy spoke softly.

"B-better." I said trying to get up out of the awkward position I was lying in but Lucy put a hand on my shoulder to lay me back down.

"L-Lucy…" I loved her. Even though it seemed as if I didn't but I really did. Just looking up at her right now into her golden brown eyes glittering in the sun pushed me over the edge. I wasn't sure if she felt that same way back but whether the case was, I wasn't planning on telling her just yet. Mating season for dragons is right around the corner and I'm already getting a bit anxious with my hormones.

I flinched when Lucy put her hand next to my cheek. I just stared into your brown eyes.

"Natsu…" She closed her eyes.

"Neh cu bui she banza bak!" Lucy chanted softly. Her hand began to glow into a bright green light. My sickness slowly faded away.

I hopped up to my feet and threw a fist in the air.

"I don't feel sick!" I laughed evilly. Man, being a train really screws me up, big time.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Natsu." I turned to face Lucy and when I did she was right there in front of me. I wanted to kiss her plump lips. They seemed soft to the touch. I grew eager to get a taste of her pink lips but restrained myself from doing so.

"N-Natsu? What is it?" She asked with her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I turned to the side and grabbed the back of my head.

"I'm just thinking about something…" I lied and grabbed my chin. What was I supposed to say? Hey Lucy, I was thinking about kissing you. Yeah, no. I might get a kick to my face if that happens.

"You lovvvee her." Happy announced allowed.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy said sternly.

"Hey guys. I think were here." Lexy said looking out of the window of the train. I walked up next to her.

"Finally, took us long enough." I said in an irritated tone, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"I can't believe who it is!" A deep voice called out from behind me.

 **Lexy's P.O.V**

I turned around from looking out of the train window and saw 3 familiar faces. _'Great, I ran into the perves... what the hell do they want?'_ One of them grabbed my wrist and pulled me on him.

"H-hey! Knock it off! Let go of me!" I cried. Sahwi grabbed my chin to make me look into his lifeless eyes.

"Not until I get what I want first." I bugged my eyes. And shivered in fear.

"W-what do you want?!" I tried pulling away from his grasp. He pulled me closer to his face.

"I think you already know." He whispered in my ear and trailed a hand up my thigh.

This wasn't good.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter! But I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey! Get away from her!" Natsu yelled at Sahwi. He just smirked.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" He squeezed my cheeks with his one hand and brought my face to his lips.

"Hey! Get off!" I pushed away from him.

"Boys…" Nikko and Chaung grabbed my arms.

"Let her go." Natsu said dangerously to the both of them. His body began to glow in his own flames and his eyes flared with anger.

"What you gonna do about it?" Sahwi laughed. _'Why was I just standing here?! I'm a celestial wizard! Alright, time for me to summon the boy dragon.'_ I pulled the golden celestial key out of the key ring.

"Open! Gate of the Dragon! Dragon boy!" I rose the key in the air and the gate opened.

"Hey, how's it goin?" He was awfully cute with his red spiky hair and dark eyes. When he smiled at me, I felt like falling over. His outfit changed I noticed. He was wearing a vest, kind of like Natsu, except, it was white and red. His pants were white as well and had red flames on the sides of them.

"Not so good. Can you help Natsu out?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched.

"Anything for you." He smirked. I blushed.

"Stop flirting and just do it already!" I sighed. Sometimes, he really likes to piss me off.

"Okay, beautiful." I growled and crossed my arms.

"Alright! You guys are gonna pay for what you did!" He pointed a finger at all three of them.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He grunted. The train started to shake from the wrath of his magic.

"Woah! This guy's pretty cool. Haha!" Natsu recalled, laughing with fire falling out of his mouth. To be completely honest, I had a tiny crush on Razeth. He was sweet, handsome and strong. I didn't want to ever lose his key.

"Take this!" The sound of Razeth's deep voice, gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Don't ever touch my princess again!" My face turned red and my heart pounded in my chest. ' _W-why did he say that? He's never said that about me before…'_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but giggle when Lexy's lover boy called her princess, despite the fact that Loke calls me beautiful all the frikin time. Ugh! He's such a pain in the ass. Don't even get me started on Natsu… he's extremely sweet and defensive and protective over his friends. Even me. I've always wondered why he cared for me more than the others. Well, he didn't plain out say he did, but it was obvious.

(Flashback)

 _"_ _If you lay one finger on her, I swear… no…. I promise, I'll kill you." I've never seen Natsu so angry in my life._

 _"_ _Hey, Natsu. I promise I'll be fine. Calm down." I explained to him. He grimaced at me._

 _"_ _Lucy, I've lost you once! I'm losing you again!" Okay your probably confused about the whole situation. Natsu and I were on an important job and we were only 15 minutes away from getting to the place when the both of us got caught. The creeps threw us in an anti-magic jail cell that smelled of alcohol and sweat. I nearly threw up my lunch after my nose got a taste of it. So after a few minutes of being in this hell whole, this guy with black short hair and a scar that slit across his left cheek stood in front of our cell. He smirked at me and I backed away slowly so I could break his gaze. He opened the steal bar doors._

 _"_ _You're coming with me, my dear." A chill went down my spine._

 _"_ _Now!" He shouted at me._

 _"_ _Grrr.. who the hell do you think you are?!" Natsu growled at him. And that's how it all started. It was a horrible experience. The guy brought me into his room began to strip his clothes off. I was so shocked that I just let him do what he wanted to me. But a little after I screamed in agony, Natsu came to my rescue in the nick of time._

 _"_ _N-Natsu…" Tears prickled down my cheeks. I covered my eyes to keep the tears from falling._

 _"_ _You will pay for this." Natsu said dangerously. My ears started to ring, causing me to lose my hearing. 'Why did this happen to me?' I just kept replaying in my head. After I regained my hearing, everything was dead silent. I removed my hands away from my eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling above me. I jumped when I felt two warm hands pick me up in bridal style. I blushed when I realized who it was._

 _"_ _N-Natsu…" He looked down at me and gave me a wide smile._

 _"_ _No one will ever hurt you, not when I'm around. I promise, Luce." Luce? Where did he come up with that? Awe he gave me a pet name how cute. Wait… why was I thinking about that? He's my nakama, I can't just start liking my own comrade and to make matters worse, he's my best friend I can't do that! But it's not my fault he's making me feel this way! Ugh! Boys…_

"Lucy! Watch out!" I snapped out of it and in a flash, I was smacked in the face. I fell back onto my back and grunted in pain. I felt blood drip down my chin.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed. Dammit. I should've been paying attention! I got onto my feet and my wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I'm fine Natsu." I grabbed one of the golden keys.

"Alright! My turn! Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke placed two fingers on the nose piece of his glasses and pushed them up on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss me?" I sighed and put the palm of my hand on my forhead.

"Just kick though's guys' asses. I'm getting real annoyed with them. Shut them up for me." But when I looked up at him he was over by Lexy with her hand in his hand flirting like he always did.

"Hey! Come on now!" I yelled at him.

"A while ago I wished upon a shooting star that one day I would maybe find love. Holding you here in my arms makes me realize that wishes do come true." Loke pulled Lexy into his arms.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Lexy's dragon boy came stomping over with his fist balled up. Loke backed away from her.

"Hey, I couldn't help it because she's beautiful." Loke smirked. Lexy's face turned completely red.

"Yeah! I know she's beautiful! But I ain't sharing! So back off!" Loke put the both of his hands in the air to show mercy.

"Okay. That's alright," Loke bent down and grabbed Lexy's chin gently. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"we'll meet again soon."

"Are you done yet! Idiot! Focus on beating these guys up! Jeez…" I was completely annoyed at this point. Loke hit one of the guys in the face and without realizing it, he hit him into me.

"Ouch!" I cried aloud.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames. And I smiled. He leaped forward and cocked his right fist back.

"Fire dragon, iron fist!" He sent all three of them flying in the air.

"Wahoo! Go Natsu!" I screeched.

"What's with all the rumbas-" Erza finally comes in? I mean come on. We would've been finished 1 hour ago if she was. One look of her death stare, you'll be done for.

"Hey, why is it messy in here? What happen?" She glared at Natsu.

"Nothing Erza, we just kicked a couple of jack asses butt. Too bad we beat you to it." He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What. Did you say? Natsu?" Erza gave Natsu her famous death stare.

"Nothing! Sorry ma'am." He said innocently. A sweat fell down my left cheek. ' _She frikin scares me. I don't know how Natsu and Grey can be so cocky talking to her like that. And same goes for Guildarts and Natsu. He's the most powerful wizard around here but yet, Natsu still continues to beckon him to fight whenever he gets the chance. What an idiot… doesn't that thick headed jerk have a brain?! Jeez...'_

"Natsu, you need get a frikin brain one of these days." I teased him.

"That wasn't very nice Luce." I grimaced at him.

"I know that was the point, you big dumby!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be so serious all the time Natsu. Loosin up a bit, will ya." He gave me a grin and I gave one in return.

' _I think I'm seriously falling for this fire breathing idiot. But you know what, I know it's something I will never regret.'_

* * *

 **Ooh! Nalu! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Feel My Desire

**Chapter 5:**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

We were all still long ways from getting to the job that we took. I was sitting down on the uncomfortable train seat and sighed aloud to myself, closing my eyes while doing so.

"I need to stretch my legs." I told myself. I looked around and saw that everybody was soundly asleep.

"Thank god…" I opened the train door and walked into a different cart. It was full luggage that belonged to people on the train. I sat on ground and hugged my knees. My face went completely red when my thoughts were filled with Natsu. I shook my head too clear it all away. I looked up when I heard the train door open.

"Eh?" I bugged my eyes when the pink-hair dragon slayer came walking in. He looked down at me.

"Lucy?" He said rubbing his eyes. My eye brows twitched.

"What if I was naked!?" For some reason odd reason, I got irritated.

"It wouldn't surprise me." He answered glumly. I grimaced and crossed my arms over my chest . He yawned and stretched his arms.

"Hey Luce-" His words were cut off from him tripping over a green suitcase. I blushed madly when he fell on top of me.

"H-hey! What's the big deal?!" I said trying to get him off. We were all tangled up with each other and he fell even more on me. I shivered when he suddenly stopped moving.

"Lucy…" I looked into his dark eyes. He was laying over me with the both of his hands next to the sides of my head. I just stared into his eyes.

"N-Natsu?" I said shakily.

"Shhh…" He whispered. I noticed that his face was starting to get closer to mine but then he stopped and silence filled the room. I flinched when he spoke.

"You're mine." He whispered dangerously in my right womanhood was aching for a taste of him. _'W-wait... why was I thinking about this?! I need to get him off pronto!'_ But that was a problem... I couldn't get him off.

"Lucy… whatever you do. Don't tell me to stop." He warned. My heart raced, I didn't know what to say. I felt his body began to heat up.

"N-Natsu! Hot!" I said trying to wriggle from his grasp. He palmed his forehead in pain.

"Lucy!" I was shocked after what I saw. His eyes turned red and his teeth grew larger. I gasped when he ripped my shirt off. He laughed evilly and licked my neck. I moaned lowly and arched my back.

"N-Natsu!" My entire body was aching for him. I wanted him and I wanted him bad.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop myself. I wanted her body. I wanted to punish her for torturing me all this time. Now I have the chance to show her the other side of me. I ripped her shirt off and licked my lips hungrily. I bent down over her and licked her neck. She moaned in pleasure and as she arched her back, her womanhood touched the tip of my member. My body began to heat up in flames.

"N-Natsu…" She moaned in my ear. I looked down at her bare skin. I frowned when I realized her bra was still on, so I ripped it off. She winced, but I didn't care. I wanted her now, I mean, NOW. I grabbed her plushy breasts firmly.

"Natsu!" She squealed. I smirked when her face went completely red. I put my mouth around her nipple and sucked on it.

"Hmmm…" Lucy moaned softly. I stopped and planted kisses on her neck and made my way down to her skirt. I slowly slid it off and revealed her white silky thong. My eyes couldn't stop staring at them.

"Your just full of surpries aren't you?" I smirked. She covered her face with her hands and layed her head back. I slid the underwear off and tossed it aside. Pink. Her womanhood was dripping with white thick liquid.

"Natsu… please… take me." She moaned in her hands. _'Lucy… once I start… I won't be able to stop…'_ Without thinking twice, I lifted her legs over my right and left shoulder and dug my face into her womanhood.

"Natsu!" She shouted. I inhaled her scent. _'Hmmm… vanilla… she's as sweet as vanilla.'_ I licked fiercely at her private. I stopped when I realized that I was starting to lose control.

"N-Natsu?" She asked shakily. A growl crept in my throat. ' _What was happening to me?'_ I took off my shirt and hugged Lucy.

"Natsu! I need you! Take me already, god damn it!" She practically screamed on the top of her lungs. I smirked.

"Okay, my princess." I pulled down my pants along with my boxers. I bent over her and kissed her lips passionately.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was starting to grow scared after he pulled down his pants. His face was serious and red scales started to appear on him. I tried wiggling away from him but I was locked in place. It was no use. He pinned my hands above my head and just stared at my body deliciously.

"Nats-" I was cut off by his kiss. I kissed back.

"Ready?" He asked softly in our kiss. I nodded my head and when he realized that I accepted him in, he smiled through our lips. I felt the tip of his member starting to enter in my womanhood. It didn't slip in right away but when he suddenly pushed inside of me, I gasped on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close to my body. His body started to heat up against me again. I broke free from his kiss and looked at his face. He still had those red scales on the sides of his face and his fangs popped a little out of his lips. When he jerked hard, to push all the way inside of me, I moaned.

"Ahhh…Natsu…. Uhhh…" I wanted him to go faster. Feeling his warm member inside of me felt so amazing and I didn't want him to stop.

"F-faster!" I gasped. And he did. I felt him as he ripped my insides apart.

"Uh,uh,uh,uhhhh…. N-natsuuu…harder!" I screamed. He thrusted harder and faster than ever before. I heard him growl when he put his lips next to my ear.

"Lucy… your mine… forever…" I felt something pinch my neck and I gasped when I realized it was Natsu's fangs piercing my skin. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to go all out. To fuck me so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Natsu…fuck me as hard a-as you c-can!" I demanded. He grabbed my waist and thrusted in so hard that I couldn't control my moans anymore.

"N-Natsu, Natsu!" I gasped. He kissed me hard to fade away to my moans. My head begin to spin. _'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weak?'_ As he thrusted inside of me, I felt my climax coming to an end.

"N-Natsu! I'm going to come!" I threw my head back and lightly moaned, feeling my walls clench onto his private and fluid dripping out below my womanhood. Natsu moaned and busted his warm seed inside of me. He collapsed next me and purred. I snuggled my naked body into his warm arms. I looked at his face once more and it was back to normal. I smiled and brushed a strand hair out of his eyes.

"I love you Natsu." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes, and felt his rough hands pull he closer to his chest.

"I love you too, Luce.." I blushed. _'He heard that?! That big idiot...'_ And after a few moments, my eye lids grew heavy, I stretched my arms and yawned, exhausted and knowingly that when I wake up, I'll be sore. Natsu kissed my forehead and with that, I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Haha! I hope ya'll enjoyed just a lil bit of my lemon! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping love alive

**Chapter 6**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I woke up when I heard the train tires skidding on the tracks. What now? I yawned and stretched me arms wide.

"Hey, Nats-" I looked at the spot that I saw Natsu last in. My eye brows twitched. ' _Where's Natsu?'_ I went to the train door and opened it slightly. ' _I need my suitcase really quick.'_ But before I even got to it, I saw two naked bodies lying on the ground and sadly, my suitcase was next to them. It was the only green suitcase so I knew for a fact that it was mine. When I realized that it was Natsu and Lucy, my heart quickened and my eyes bugged.

"Natsu…Lucy…" I growled furiously at the two mages sleeping soundly next to each other. Neither of them bothered to wake up, so I nudged Natsu with my steel boot.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! GET UP AND GET INTO CLOTHES ALREADY!" I rolled my eyes in disgust. I've never thought Natsu had this side of him, which seriously scared me a little.

"Hmm…" Natsu groaned. Lucy fluttered her eyes open and yawned.

"What was that noise-" she looked up at me and her face turned red. I frowned at the both of them.

"Why the hell did you guys do it on a train?! For god sake!" I bent over, picked up my suit case and walked out. ' _What hell was there problem?'_ After closing the train door behind me, I saw Lexy walking my way. She smiled at me and reached out to open the door. I stopped her and blushed.

"You might not wanna go in there. I promise you'll regret it." She looked at me confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, whatever you say." She walked away and giggled. ' _Did she know what happened in there?'_ I sighed in relief that she listened to me. I watched her sit by one of her celestial spirits and lay her head down on his shoulder romantically. I looked down at my fingers. _'If only Jellal was here…'_ My face burned in embarrassment. Did Jellal really love me? Did I really love Jellal? I returned back to my seat and stared out the window. The sky was dark and the moon was shining inside of the train. I reequipped into my regular clothes and after doing so, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I whacked the hand off me and jumped up.

"Who are you?" I asked insecurely. I barely made out his face in the dark but managed to keep my cool.

He chuckled. "It's okay, it's me. Jellal." My heart stopped. Jellal? What was he doing here?! Wasn't he supposed to be on another mission?

"I happened to be going to same place your going. Well, not EXACLTY the same place, but somewhere near there." I slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He had the hood of his cloak over his head and when he took it off, the moon shined brightly on his blue hair. It was him. He grabbed my hand and smiled. Our little moment was ruined after Natsu came running in.

"Hey, Jellal is that you? Come here and fight me. You and I have unfinished business to attend to." Natsu punched his left hand and smirked. His body began to engulf in flames.

Jellal laughed lowly and back away from me.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Was all he said.

 **Lexy's P.O.V**

I wanted to scream. The thoughts of my dad filled in my head again. Dad… I was thinking about him awfully a lot lately. I opened my eyes and looked at the person I was laying my head on.

"Dad?" I saw him, right there before my eyes. He looked at me and got up silently from his seat not saying a word. I watched him as he walked to the train door that led outside. I jumped up from my seat and ran to him but before I had the chance to grabbed him, he jumped.

"DAD!" I screamed. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I needed to save him. I had to. I closed my eyes and stepped my foot out of the moving train and before I knew it, I was falling. Reality hit me again. I was falling hard with my back pointing the ground. I looked up above me and saw Lucy and the rest looking down at me with horror in their eyes. The train was moving away and they slowly disappear into the darkness of the forest. Where was I falling to? I looked down and saw moving water. I held my breath just before the water hit my body like a bunch of bricks. I wasn't a very good swimmer and that was a problem. The air was so cold that I could see my breath. I shivered and my head went under the water's surface. I struggled to get air in my lungs but instead I inhaled water and coughed when my head was above the surface. The current was dragging me down the stream. I was drowning slowly. I had no one around to save me. I looked in front me and just barely made out a cliff. A waterfall. I'm screwed. I was enveloped by the dark indigo body of water. The incredible pressure compressed my chest, forcing my lungs to burn as if on fire. My heart began hammering, increasing in intensity and speed, like a bird trapped in a cage. My throat seared in agony with the rising pressure of trapped air. Head pounding with panic, threatening to explode any second. I gave into the pressure and took a breath of air, only to engulf a gush of fresh water. I tasted the filthy river, foul and polluted. Opening my mouth again, this time to scream, I let out a string of bubbles. Despair filled me with every struggling gulp. Icy cold water was thrust up my nostrils, a stream cascaded into the back of my throat and nose, sending jets of pain through my body. Slowly, the commotion and chaotic sounds of the sea drowned out to a low hum, buzzing at my ears, gradually muting into silence, one with the darkness. I gave up on the screaming, on the thrashing, allowing the water to hold my body in a sustained position beneath the river. As my vision blurred out and my consciousness faltered, my body became numb and I waited in resignedness for the numbing hands of death to suck away every last piece of life left in me.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"She's gone! She's down there! What do we do?!" I shook in fear because I was confused about the situation. The train continued to travel hastily down the tracks, creaking along the way. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm going down there." I looked up to see one of Lexy's celestial spirits looking outside the train door.

"Are you nuts?! No one could survive that!" I spoke sternly. His bangs hid his eyes.

"I know." My heart stopped when he looked up at me.

"I'm a celestial spirit. Remember that." Anger filled his dark eyes. I took a step back, afraid of what he might do next.

"You guys keep going. We'll meet up eventually." He stepped off the train but Natsu grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What the hell dude?! Are you trying to kill yourself? We all care about her as much as you, that's why I'm going with." Natsu yelled at him furiously.

"Me too." I spoke up.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I will too, I won't just stand here." Erza joined in. We all looked at Jellal.

"You going?" Erza asked. He nodded his head.

"Alright, we need to stop this train!" I ran to a red lever on the wall of the train. I pulled it down and the train skid.

"Hang on guys!" Erza shouted. I couldn't believe we were doing this. It was 10 at night. When I looked over Razeth, Lexy's celestial spirit, and he was gone. After the train went into a complete stop, I stood up.

"Guys! He's gone! Razeth!" I cried.

 **Razeth's P.O.V**

I needed to save her. I knew she didn't know how to swim very well and after falling into the water earlier, it was probably cold. I ran fiercely through the forest. After running through the forest endlessly I stopped to catch my breath.

"I need to get there faster." My senses started to tingle.

"She's near. I can feel it." When my senses start to go crazy like they were now, that just tells me I'm close to my owner.

I heard water crashing in the distance. Water! I'm close. I ran as fast I could to waves crashing onto the rocks.

"Lexy!" I yelled. I stopped and stared at the moving river that shone in the moonlight. I skimmed my eyes across the water's surface and saw nothing. Was I too late? No. I couldn't be. I took off my shirt and pants and threw them aside.

"Lexy!" I screamed once more. I dived head first into the water. Damn, this water was cold. My senses became stronger as I swam deeper in the river. After about 2 minutes of looking, I made my way back to the water's surface to get air. She was gone. She was nowhere. Not even a sign of struggle in the water at all. I punched the air. Dammit! I was too late!

"Lexy!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. It was hopeless. The girl I feel in love with was gone. Forever.

"Razeth!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Natsu and them looking down at me. I looked forward and stayed silent.

"Did you find her?!" Lucy screeched. I didn't reply. I turned around and walked out of the cold lagoon. I just stood there looking down.

"Razeth?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"She's gone." I croaked. She was. And it was my fault. I could've saved her but I didn't.

"W-what?!" Lucy gasped. I clenched my teeth and balled my fist.

"She's gone!" I shouted. Tears streamed down my cheeks, it was impossible to hold them back. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"We can't give up now." Erza said confidently. It kind of gave me hope. She could still be alive somewhere, washed on shore maybe. I just have to stay positive. Everyone stripped there clothes off and jumped into the water calling Lexy's name. A smile crept across my lips. Were gonna find her. I just know.

* * *

 **I hope they find her _**


End file.
